


Just Sleep

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack/Sherlock drabble. Asexual!Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

Sherlock didn’t know how he had ended up in bed with this man -the kissing had been absolutely fabulous- but here he was. A man who called himself Jack, nuzzling his neck, making a little comment about how it had been a while since he’d been with someone so bony. 

This man was unlike anyone he’d ever met before, at least of the male variety. There was a very obvious erection pressing into Sherlock’s back where the man was pressed against him, but there was no move to take off his clothing, no move to do anything but cuddle and sleep. While that was all Sherlock wanted to do, he couldn’t help but feel strange about the fact this man was willing -no, able- to do this with him.

“Shh… ‘s not my first time with an asexual. The last one was bony too. Just accept it, sexy. I can do this for ages, and you can’t deny it feels nice to be able to sleep with someone and not worry about what they think.”

“O…Ok…” he said, letting his body relax into sleep, finding it surprisingly easy to just accept the comfort having Jack wrapped around him gave.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems weird my first thought for this pairing was asexuality, but meh. It happens, right?


End file.
